San Digloo
San Digloo Description: The village of San Digloo requires the usage of new game elements, as it's considered the second location of the Icelantica Region. (Released March 2009) San Digloo is the second location within the Icelantica region and is a continuation of the general theme underlying these icy lands - with a few new twists... With no open water in sight, wranglers are required to drill holes in the ice in order to fish at this location and an enemy prowls the land. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Unlocking San Digloo San Digloo is unlocked once you have caught an Angelica Fish from Glacier Bay and received Snow Shoes. With the snow shoes, wranglers can brave the icy terrain that guards this remote village. What to Catch San Digloo has few Prolific fish - the Icicle Fish returning from Glacier Bay and two new ones, the Snow Crab Fish and Snow Bunny Fish. These are caught at Level 20 and 22 respectively. Wranglers should ensure they're able to catch them beforehand to avoid a frustrating start here. (Using K9 & Anti-freeze AF can help catch certain quest fish like Inuit sooner, but AF also blocks Mother Cubey in tourneys.) Completion msg: » Woohoo I've caught all 11 'fish in San Digloo! '(100%) A rogues gallery of each San Digloo fish can be found in The Fish of San Digloo. What to Buy Three new upgrades are available here, which can be purchased at levels 17, 25 and 34 bringing the maximum pole level at this location to 43. Also available to purchase is the basic Auger - which is necessary in order to fish here. How to Play San Digloo, or Icelantica part two, continues the precendence set by Glacier Bay with new pole add-ons to unlock which in turn can catch new fish. The concept of drilling is first introduced to wranglers and be warned, San Digloo is home to the dangerous Flying Penguin. Drilling The first thing to note while in San Digloo is the need to regularly use the Auger to drill a hole in the ice in order to fish here. Each hole eventually refreezes over meaning you have to re-drill to continue fishing. Each time you drill a hole, you gain goodness or evilness (depends on which pole you have active). You gain 50 goodness or evilness per hour since the last drill time up to a maximum of 400 points (for 8+ hours). You can't drill until at least 56 minutes have passed since you last drilled, and you must drill if its been more than 64 minutes if you wish to fish. A hole is drilled automatically when attempting to fish if the current hole was made more than 64 minutes ago. The hole freezes over in the following stages; Note: Although the Auger is required to fish on your own, crew trips, deckhand trips (including Deckhand Vouchers) and captain trips will take you fishing without an Auger/drilled hole. Encountering the Flying Penguin Every now and then, you will be visited by the Flying Penguin and you will have to decide which course of action you will take to avoid the feathery fiend. Wranglers will then either gain or lose gold and goodness/evilness points depending on the option chosen, pole level and, of course, chance. The last option allows you to battle with the Penguin, but this is only recommended for wranglers with a pole level greater than 45. Should you be successful with your selection then you could be rewarded with a Collectible. If you are struggling with Evilness and Goodness points then a negative encounter with the Penguin can be frustrating, although the possibility of acquiring a collectible should go a little way to mitigate that. A good course of action if you are lacking in Evilness/Goodness points is to elect to share your catches with the Penguin. He will either let you off (i.e. you will not lose anything) or he will take the next 1-3 catches from you and you will not receive any gold, points or evilness/goodness points for those catches (fish caught on Crew Trips and Captain Trips are not taken - only those caught by yourself). In return the Penguin will reward you some gold and a haul of evilness/goodness points - and while you may not get as much gold as three catches could earn you, the evilness and goodness points should be much more than three fish would have rewarded you. And of course, the profit increases with the fewer fish he takes. Note, it is not worth fleeing to Lake Freezberg or Snowpeak River to avoid feeding the Penguin as the Rabid Raccoon and Polar Bear will accept catches on his behalf. There is no such enemy at Glacier Bay however, but he will be waiting for you if you return before the reset time (hypothesized to be 12am). It may be beneficial to select this option if you encounter the Flying Penguin close to this time. It has also been observed that a chest reward will sometimes interrupt the Penguin's feed, so if you are lucky enough to receive a chest reward on a Penguin catch, you may find that he disappears before taking the fish. (This is no longer true ever since the new map releases... I'm guessing it was just a bug and it has now been fixed) Moving on An Inuit Fish caught in San Digloo may reward a lucky wrangler the path to Lake Freezberg. In order to be shown the path, the catch has to be on a trip led by yourself, it will not be revealed on Crew Trips or Captain Trips. As with the transition between Glacier Bay and San Digoo, fishing in Lake Freezberg too early could lead to a frustrating stay. It is recommended to level your pole to at least level 54 in San Digloo before heading off to Lake Freezberg as that should enable you to catch most of the common fish. A pole at level 64 will enable you to catch all the prolific fish there. In a development which is not known to be game design or oversight, drilling in San Digloo also drills a hole in Lake Freezberg and vice versa. In order to drill in Lake Freezberg, a stronger 'Advanced' Auger is required which yields double the drilling points. A trick to maximise goodness/evilness points is to head to Lake Freezberg every hour and drill there, but return to San Digloo for fishing until your pole has reached the recommended level. Category:Islands Category:San Digloo Category:Icelantica